


Red Ardor

by VenusLy



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kywi, Pining, Spice, poetic shit??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLy/pseuds/VenusLy
Summary: William always thought that red looked best when adorned by Kym.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Red Ardor

The night had been full of dancing and intimacy and it didn’t cease when the party ended. The lieutenant and sergeant reached their apartment full of giggles and a buzz from the many cocktails the host offered. Finally unlocking the door, Will held it open for Kym, whilst bowing in front of _his_ lady as she walked in, beaming at his kind gesture. 

Reaching the small-scale living room, Will shrugged off his sable blazer and pulled out his belt laying them on the arm chair. Kym’s dress rustled as she tried to reach behind, unable to get the zipper unstuck. A smile made its way onto Will’s face at her feeble attempt. She whipped around hearing a soft laugh; the dress was a deep v-neck, slim around her waist that emphasized her curves but flowed out by her legs with a hidden slit that reached mid thigh. He studied her shapely hourglass figure up and down, her features angelic and her personality bubbly as a bottle of champagne. 

“Don’t just laugh at me, c'mere.” 

He sauntered over letting his hand slip to the slit, almost hiking it up to her deliciously narrow hips before she stopped him. His touch branded her skin like a bonfire, encapsulating his passion.

“You’re not going to get it off that way.”

“But I can try,” he smirked. 

Kym struggled to keep her voice stern but a grin found its way onto her face nevertheless, “you’re an idiot, just help me.” He moved his calloused hand away from her thigh to her neck, the cool air replacing the warmth on her legs.

His nimble fingers brushed her wispy hair from her nape and undid her sparkling ivory necklace. His lips brushed behind her ear sending shivers down her spine, etching his adoration onto her velvety skin. His mouth grazed over her ear, nibbling at her sterling opal earring, his teeth firm but gentle, she tasted like the elixir of life. His breath and nose tingled her skin, his fresh dewy scent enveloping her.

_“Is this okay?”_ he murmured in a smoky tone.

_“Of course,”_ her voice purred back with the same sultry pitch. 

Her shoulders rounded like twin sand dunes, warm and syrupy. His hands wandered to her sun-kissed back and began unzipping her vibrant vermilion dress. His knuckles skimmed her spine down to the small of her back then back to her dainty shoulders, sliding the straps of her satin dress off her, one by one. 

The vague and silvery moonlight glittered into the room through open french windows, painting her like the Milky Way, he had been pining to explore her galaxy.

Her aura soaked up the room in godlike ways, but she remained humble. Tilting her head toward her shoulder, she saw him instinctively loosen his tie. She turned to face him, her movements like smelting liquid gold, pooling out of a kiln.

“ _God_ , you're beautiful,” Will breathed out, mouth agape.

In response, she reached for his waist and untucked his dress shirt, grazing his v-line with her fingernails, each mark a sensual promise. His tongue darted out across his soft lips and an alluring smile made its way onto her face, she was nothing short of captivating. 

Leaning forward, his pulse racing, he smashed his lips against hers, unable to resist her any longer. He kissed her like a soldier going off to war, and touched her like she was his first. He moved his tongue past her lips tasting the sweet liquor that lingered, longing for more, addicted to her chocolaty taste. Igniting her, she fervently moved her lips against his, opening her mouth, thirsting for more of his moonshine. 

Their bodies pressed together with innate movement. When they danced around one another, her honey eyes would drip with yearning until he captured her.

She fumbled with his tie, tugging it loose. His brown-sugar taste was mouthwatering and invigorating. She craved him and his taste of forbidden summer evenings, he made her shameless. He broke their kiss to taste her rich rose-wine body, she stretched her head back, letting him breathe in her intoxicant. 

Fueled by desire and lust, his kisses littered her skin from her lips to her neck and shoulders down to her now-naked Mai Tai thighs. A pleasurable moan rolled off her tantalizing tongue. Her lips cherry red and swollen from his game of seduction, along with a trail of heart shaped love bites. He made her blush like a bride on her wedding night. 

His hands sought her hips and lifted her up, a light shrill escaped her as she wrapped her thighs firmly around his waist. 

Her fingers fiddled earnestly with the buttons of his dress shirt, patience didn’t feel like a virtue. Swiping it off his broad shoulders, she tossed it to the side. Meeting his lips again, her nails raked through his hair, she winded him in the best way possible. 

Pressing them against the bedroom door, he slid his hand to reach the doorknob. He stumbled in, laying her on the downy mattress. She extended a hand to his neck, tracing his chiseled jaw that tasted of after rain, pulling him down with her. 

She was buried treasure in deep-sea exploration. He mapped her body, discovering new terrain, trailing his hands to places he has never been, brushing his lips against her sweet spots. Sloppy soul kisses morphed to dreamy and deliberate, breathing their essence in, uncoiling their burdens and worries. Digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he eased pain into pleasure, she melted into genuine ecstasy. 

The gentle misty night swallowed them whole like sweet memories and sea breeze. Her red dress cast aside, a sheath of their _fiery ardor_.

**Author's Note:**

> AH, I DID IT!!  
> This is my first attempt at "spice" so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did making it. After I wrote this, Dress by Taylor Swift really seemed to fit this prompt haha, give it a listen. Thanks for all the support I got to write this AND post this, you know who you are. ;D


End file.
